I Will Protect You Always, I Promise
by homestuck.girl.cupcake
Summary: The fanfic where Bro is a dick and Dirk comforts Dave.


Dirk sat at his PC, staring blankly at his PesterChum window and waiting for Jake to come online. As he waited, he heard a knock at the door, quiet sobbing could be heard on the other side. He got up and walked to the door, opening it. He raised his eyebrow, seeing Dave as the person on the other side.

"Sup, dude?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Dave quickly wiped the tears off his face, looking up at his older brother.

"Can I hang out here?"

"Of course, man." Dirk spoke quietly, letting Dave into his home before closing the door. "I could hear you crying, something wrong?" His voice was filled with concern for his little brother.

"What? **Me** cry? Please, Dirk, I'm a cool kid, remember." Dave smiled slightly, trying to make it look convincing. The leftover tear stains on his cheeks gave the lie away, though. Dirk removed his shades, grimacing.

"Please, if something's wrong, you can tell me. You don't have to hide it."

"I'm... I'm not hiding anything." Dave looked away. Dirk's frown grew a bit.

"You clearly are. Look, whatever it is, just... just spit it out."

Dave held himself, looking up at Dirk a bit. "I-It's just Bro, nothing you need to worry about."

"What has he done to you?" Dirk whispered softly, stepping a little bit closer, he didnt' want to scare Dave, he was just worried.

Dave runs a hand through his hair. "The question is more like what **hasn't** he done." Dave let out a small chuckle, tears filling his eyes. Dirk held his arms out for him.

"Do you need a hug?" He mumbled, awaiting Dave's response. Dave hugged him tightly, getting the hug returned. Dirk rubbed his back slowly.

"I won't let him touch you again. I promise." Dave started crying upon hearing this."

"You really promise?" Dave sounded skeptical.

"I really promise." Dirk cradled the younger Strider, feeling him relax against his chest. Dirk smiled a bit, kissing Dave on the cheek. "I'm here for you, lil bro." He whispered. Dave blushed slightly, looking up just to see Dirk meeting his gaze. "Is there anything you need?"

"Right now, I just need you."

"Then I'm here." Dirk leaned in a bit, letting Dave's head relax on his chest. Dave's faux smile was replaced with a real one, which made Dirk smile even more.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Dave nodded.

"Yeah, food sounds good right now."

Dirk carried Dave to his bedroom, laying him in the bed. "Do you want anything in particular?" To which, Dave shook his head.

"No, anything is fine."

"Alright." Dirk walked to the kitchen, preparing them both some pizza before he went back to the bedroom, pizza in hand. "It's done, Dave."

Dave sat up, smiling as he was handed the plate. He started eating, speaking through a mouthful. "Thank you so much, Dirk."

"You're welcome." Dirk chuckled. "I'd do anything to make you happy and keep you safe."

Dave's cheeks burned hot as his cheeks turned dark. "You're really nice."

"I do my best." Dirk responded. Dave moved closer, which caused Dirk to watch, a bit of a blush on his face.

"You're pretty cute, you know." Dirk blushed deeper, noticing Dave's ever-growing smile.

"Uh, t-thanks...?" Dave kissed his cheek.

"No, thank you for making me feel better."

Dirk kissed both of his cheeks in return. "As I said, I'd do anything to make you happy," He paused. "Happy and safe." Dave's face was starting to get flushed by a pink hue.

"T-Thank you." Dirk's face, upon Dave's response, became flushed pure red.

"If there's anything you need, just tell me, okay?" Dirk held him close, hearing rain begin to pat against the windows. Dave closed his eyes as he laid his head on Dirk, feeling the older male's fingers slowly rake through his golden hair. His smile fluttered on his face.

"Are you okay?" Dirk asked, Dave nodded in response.

"More than okay, now."

"Good." Dirk whispered, his warm breath tickling Dave's ear, the younger's blush growing to the tips of his years.

"Uh, y-yeah." Dirk chuckled at that response, cradling Dave in his arms again. Dave looked up, his eyes wandering until they reached Dirk's mouth, who had licked his dry lips at this point in time. As a smile appeared onto his mouth, Dave looked away, catching Dirk's eyes. He focused on them, noticing the glowing hue of orange.

"Wow." He whispered. Dirk smiled, his thoughts soon interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. Dave jumped and buried his head into Dirk's chest as he whimpered, Dirk stroked his hair softly, trying to calm the boy.

"It's okay, lil bro." He whispered as Dave nuzzled closer against him. "You scared of storms?"

"I-I'm not scared of a-anything." Dave stuttered out.

"It's okay if you are." He whispered soothingly, hearing the drunken, bellowing voice of Bro outside his window. Dave crawls under Dirk's shirt.

"Maybe I am a little." He hadn't noticed Bro's voice like Dirk had. Dirk kissed his forehead, listening to the drunken Strider outside. Dave's finally noticed, looking at Dirk, fear in his eyes. "What's he saying?"

Dirk growled, holding Dave tight. He whimpered and shook his head, Dirk kissed his cheek, getting up and leaving Dave in the bed.

"It's okay, I'll handle this." He muttered, walking outside while Dave curled up, worried. Once outside, Dirk stared at Bro. "Hey, you! Leave before I call the police!"

"Not until Dave comes back with me, you faggot!" Bro went to him, Dirk stopped him.

"Fuck off, asshole, you're drunk." Dirk replied.

"Bet you want that little whore for yourself, wanting him to fuck you up the ass and eat you out, huh? You want Dave to be your little whiny prostitute, huh?!" Bro shouted, ending his statement with a hiccup.

"Dave isn't like that and you know it!" Dirk protested, shoving the drunk, who staggered back a bit.

"Bet you two have already touched each other like the damn cock sucking fag bags you are, bet he gave you AIDS, or better ye-" Dirk punched him in the face, tired of hearing his lies.

Bro stumbled to his knees and spat out a tooth before looking at him. "You shouldn't of done that."  
He had been holding a vodka bottle in a paper bag, which he removed from the bag and broke on the ground, getting up and striking. He lashed the broken edges of the bottle at Dirk, who got cut as he hunched down and punched him in the gut. Bro kicked him and cut him more, causing bleeding wounds on his arms. He punched Dirk in the face, ramming him into the ground. Bro held the bottle, getting ready to stab him with it. Dirk grabbed it, cutting his palm in the process as he twisted Bro's wrist, he jerked it, snapping the tender bone. Dirk shoved him off after Bro dropped the bottle and grabbed his wrist in pain, Dirk standing up and kicked him in the face.

"Leave. Now." Dirk said coldly, his forehead was cut when Bro dropped the bottle to attend to his wrist. Bro got up.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me." He stumbled away and Dirk went inside.

Dave sat up once he heard Dirk enter.

"D-Dirk?"

"It's okay, I'm back." He groaned. Dave stood up.

"Dirk, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lil bro... he just hit me... a lot... that's all." Dave held Dirk's face, looking at him worriedly. Dirk grunted a bit from the touch. "It'll heal up, I know it looks bad." He spoke softly. Dave ran a hand through Dirk's hair.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I wanted to protect you." Dirk responded. Dave smiled.

"I'm okay, I'm right here and I'll stay with you always."

"Good." Dirk smiled and leaned in close to Dave, who blushed. A yawn erupted from Dirk, ruining the moment. Dirk giggled softly.

"Come on, babe- bro, let's sleep." Dave felt embarrassed as a darker blush slid onto his face due to his slip up. Dirk noticed, his cheeks going pink. He stripped down into his boxers, crawling into the bed with Dave, who blushed and looked over Dirk's toned body.

"Night, Dave." Dirk kissed his forehead, holding him close as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Dirk." He replied, falling asleep in the older male's arms.


End file.
